Clash Royale Funny and Wierd Logics Archive
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: Some funny logics just to spend a couple minutes reading! Read this to find some weird and funny logics that occur in the all new SuperCell game Clash Royale! Enjoy!
1. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 1-10

Clash Royale Logics

 **DMCsupergamer: Hello everyone! I'm just making this for fun and just to take a break from the exhausting work of my FanFiction writing! Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy this! If you want to contribute your logics, please PM me or tell TheBarbarianKing about your ideas! Thank you!**

Logic 1: Troops that are heavy like the giant or P.E.K.K.A can cross the bridge. Whoa, that bridge can support like more than 1000 pounds! It's so small too!

Logic 2: Bone Pit doesn't have a river, it has a Bone Pit! Get it?! Keep in mind inside the Arena is just a muddy river.

Logic 3: In Frozen Peaks, why can't your troops and your opponents troops get through the river by crossing those little ice blocks?

Logic 4: Would it seem REASONABLE that you would unlock the ice wizard and the freeze spell in Frozen Peaks as well? The Fire Spirits and the Furnace would be more reasonable in P.E.K.K.A. Playhouse?

Logic 5: Isn't P.E.K.K.A Playhouse a Goblin Campaign level in Clash of Clans?

Logic 6: If you're a girl playing Clash Royale, can't you control a Clash Royale Queen instead of a King?

Logic 7: If a Giant Skeleton's Bomb blows up at the bridge, isn't the bridge supposed to collapse? That bridge should have an award called "Certified explosion resistance!"

Logic 8: If you hit fire spirits with the fireball, aren't they immune to that? The same thing to the ice spirits and the freeze spell!

Logic 9: Won't the hidden tesla deal double damage to the P.E.K.K.A? It didn't say so in the description!

Logic 10: Sometimes, an explosion can push a troop across the river without falling in it.

 **DMCsupergamer: Well there you have it! The first 10 weird funny logics in my story! Try your best to come up with ones, because they hopefully might end up here, and don't worry of course I'll give all the credit to you, but right now, I think TheBarbarianKing should take all the credit right now, because this was a spin-off of his Clash of Clans Logics. Anyway, enjoy the upcoming ones!**


	2. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 11-20

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 11-20

 **DMCsupergamer: Keep in mind, PM me if you want to tell me any logics you would like to add to this!**

Logic 11: Isn't the Miner supposed to dig through the ground with a pickaxe?

Logic 12: The Balloon deals so much damage even though in Clash of Clans, it deals just a little bit. In fact, it only deals a lot of damage to troops!

Logic 13: How is the Lighting Spell an Epic when it is the first spell you unlocked in the Clash of Clans Spell Factory?

Logic 14: Archers kind of have average HP which they can take two or maybe three hits but in Clash of Clans, they have really low Hitpoints!

Logic 15: Doesn't the Barbarian Hut looks like the Barracks?

Logic 16: Why is the Wall Breaker now called a "Bomber"? The only thing that changed is that he knows how to throws bombs!

Logic 17: Giants attack faster than in Clash of Clans.

Logic 18: The Musketeer deals more damage with her boomstick than the Royale Giant with his massive cannon.

Logic 19: What kind of river does the Legendary Arena have?!

Logic 20: Barbarians in Clash of Clans are the cheapest troop ever for elixir but in Clash Royale, they cost quite a bit.

 **DMCsupergamer: Hope you enjoyed them!**


	3. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 21-30

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 21-30

Logic 21: If an Elixir Collector is put at the pack of an Arena or King Tower, won't Goblins or Spear Goblins go for it first?

Logic 22: How you can't see any goblins sitting out in the bleachers of Goblin Stadium?

Logic 23: Goblins Carry knifes? Don't they hit with their bare hands?

Logic 24: Everything in your team is based on the color blue! It'll be a shame if your favorite color was red and your least favorite color is blue!

Logic 25: If you break an Elixir Collector when it's about to generate one elixir, can't you get a bit of the elixir?

Logic 26: How can you build buildings made out of wood, stone, maybe even iron out of elixir.

Logic 27: How come the two Princesses that shoot arrows from your Arena Towers can't shoot multiple arrows at once like the princesses who get on the ground?

Logic 28: Where does all your elixir generate when you don't have an Elixir Collector?

Logic 29: Where do you get the "X2" Elixir at the one minute countdown?

Logic 30: Barbarians have quite a bit of lives and are hardly wearing any armor.

 **DMCsupergamer: I know, I'm running out of ideas, but you can still contribute too!**


	4. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 31-40

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 31-40

Logic 31: If you throw a Goblin Barrel in the River, the goblins can stand on the river! That means they can stand in lava if your throw the barrel at P.E.K.K.A Playhouse's river!

Logic 32: If you're hitting the prince with your troops, don't they have to be bigger than the horse to attack the prince itself? Otherwise, their hitting the pony!

Logic 33: When you upgrade your troops, you don't see any differences in how they LOOK.

Logic 34: The Bomb Tower is made out of wood and is has a lot of Hitpoints!

Logic 35: Royal Giants have armor, but it has less Hitpoints than the Giant.

Logic 36: How does the Fireball and Freeze spell or etc. don't work on your own tower and troops?

Logic 37: WHY IS THERE NO HEALING SPELL OR HEALERS? DOESN'T SUPERCELL KNOW THAT OUR TROOPS NEED TO HEAL?!

Logic 38: Why is there no Barbarian spectates in barbarian bowl?

Logic 39: Can't the Lumberjack chop down "The Log?"

Logic 40: Aren't there any skeleton spectators in Bone Pit?

 **Thank you for the reviews Guest and** MrDauntlessHorse **! Thank you so much for the reviews which gave me even more ideas so thank you for everything! If anyone else would like to add more ideas your more than welcome to review or PM me! Other than that, Guest and** MrDauntlessHorse **, hopefully you can come up with a couple more ideas! If anyone doesn't know how to PM me, simply just click on my "Name Link" by the words "By DMCsupergamer" (Which is at the top of the page next to the book title) You get to my profile page, and then click on "PM" which shows the symbol of an envelope letter. Other than that, thanks for everything!**


	5. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 41-50

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 41-50

Logic 41: Why does the knight just march on the ground? Usually you'd see knights ride horses.

Logic 42: Surely the lighting spell is supposed to strike more in than just three hits!

Logic 43: Is the Mini P.E.K.K.A a boy or a girl? The P.E.K.K.A is a girl because of her pink horns, but the Mini P.E.K.K.A has blue horns!

Logic 44: Isn't the balloon's original color red?

Logic 45: How do the troops just move backwards for a Bowler's rocks? Aren't they supposed to be squished to death?

Logic 46: How can the ice spirit and the ice wizard survive in the hottest arena ever, P.E.K.K.A Playhouse?

Logic 47: How can you place down Dark Elixir troops with regular elixir?!

Logic 48: The miner digs SUPER fast underground!

Logic 49: The Dark Prince drops his shield and Spiked Club, but even though the Prince is his cousin or brother, can't the Prince at least drop his lance?

Logic 50: Aren't you supposed to collect the elixir from elixir collectors by tapping on them?


	6. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 51-60

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 51-60

Logic 51: When the Bomber throws a bomb at enemy troops at close range, doesn't the bomb blow the Bomber up too?

Logic 52: Don't most of the spells you unlock in the game are supposed to be in Spell Valley?

Logic 53: Don't most of the buildings you unlock in the game are supposed to be in Builder's Workshop?

Logic 54: Aren't there supposed to be P.E.K.K.A spectators at P.E.K.K.A'S Playhouse?

Logic 55: The Knight and Prince usually belong to a castle, so don't you unlock them in Royal Arena?

Logic 56: How can the fire spirits and the furnace still stay hot in the coldest arena ever, Frozen Peaks?

Logic 57: In Legendary Arena, the statues in the background look like a Barbarian carrying a hammer. How is that possible when the barbarian is the most basic troop ever?

Logic 58: The musketeer never runs out of ammo in her boomstick.

Logic 59: There's no death sounds coming from the troops when they die? They must be so tough!

Logic 60: How can you make massive troops like the P.E.K.K.A or the Giant with only five or seven drops of elixir? Those elixirs might have to be super big!

 **DMCsupergamer: If you're having trouble coming up with logics, just relax. It'll come to you at any point!**


	7. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 61-70

Clash Royale Funny and Weird Logics 61-70

Logic 61: How come there are no Wizard Spectators in Spell Valley?

Logic 62: Barbarians can survive a whole volley of arrows thundering towards them. Interesting, wonder how can they do that!

Logic 63: While the Dark Prince still has his shield, yet he can survive a Rocket.

Logic 64: Aren't Guards supposed to GUARD your towers?

Logic 65: Most likely, you'd see that musketeers are men, but in Clash Royale, their women! That's rare to see women fire muskets!

Logic 66: Let's say you're spectating a match, but how come you don't see yourself sitting on the bleachers?

Logic 67: If you three crown someone directly by destroying one of their crown towers, how does the other crown tower get destroyed immediately?

Logic 68: Are the two princesses that guard your towers the same ones in every match? And how do your towers get rebuilt so quickly?

Logic 69: When you freeze an inferno tower, which it is blazing one of your cards with its powerful fire, don't you see the frozen beam of fire?

Logic 70: Any King Emojis shows that the King is wearing blue king clothing, but if your opponent taunts an emoji at you, isn't the king emojis supposed to show a king wearing red clothing?

 **DMCsupergamer: Yeah I can tell you! As more logics appear up here, it gets tougher, but relax! It's okay if you don't have any ideas, but if you do, that would be great!**


	8. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 71-80

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 71-80

Logic 71: Any cards rated "Rare" in the game aren't even RARE.

Logic 72: On Arenas like Goblin Stadium, Bone Pit, Barbarian Bowl, Spell Valley, Builder's Workshop, and Royal Arena, it NEVER turns night time!

Logic 73: Don't knights wear special helmets that block their entire face?

Logic 74: The Prince looks like he is in his twenties or thirties, but the Princess looks way younger! Like maybe around 8-12.

Logic 75: How come you don't see Builder spectators in Builder's Workshop?

Logic 76: Troops get moved around a bit by a Mortar's explosive shell, but the troops won't move around if a Bomber throws a bomb at them! A bomb is explosive right?!

Logic 77: Spells usually get activated when they shoot out from your tower, but where does the Poison Spell, Lighting Spell, Freeze Spell, Rage Spell, activate?

Logic 78: The description for the barbarian hut doesn't say anything nasty inside the barbarian hut. I wonder why!

Logic 79: If the fireball hits the Goblin Hut, Bomb Tower, or anything made out of WOOD, why does it not catch on fire?

Logic 80: Why does the Balloon shoot so slowly? Stop staring at the target, skeleton that drops the bomb!

 **DMCsupergamer: Well then, that was some decent logics there! Feel free to add some more!**


	9. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 81-90

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 81-90

Logic 81: How does the Valkyrie have lots of HP and not wear any armor?

Logic 82: SuperCell mentioned in the Giant Skeleton's description "The Bigger the Skeleton, The bigger the bomb" assuming they mentioned to a reference of a Bomber, so how come the Giant Skeleton won't throw the bomb?

Logic 83: How is Cupcakes a Mega Minion's weakness?

Logic 84: How do spears deal the lowest damage ever?!

Logic 85: In the description for the Musketeer, it said that "She's a mean shot with her trusty boomstick" but don't they mean musket instead of boomstick?

Logic 86: When you cheer for someone when you're spectating in a live battle, who throws the confetti from the bleachers?!

Logic 87: In Royal Arena, why is there no King, Prince, Princesses, and Knight Spectators?

Logic 88: Sparky is a tough obliterator, so who drives it?

Logic 89: How can the princesses know where to shot if she looks straight up to shoot?

Logic 90: Can't you destroy a Goblin Barrel in midair by using a spell?


	10. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 91-100

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 91-100

Logic 91: Since the giant hits with his bare hands, isn't hitting the inferno tower so hot for his hands to hit?

Logic 92: In the Inferno Dragon's description, it said that "Wears a helmet, because flying can be dangerous" but don't they mean the inferno coming from his mouth?

Logic 93: Why are there no Ice Spirit and Bowler spectators in frozen peaks?

Logic 94: The Golem must have some special dark elixir glue to make the stones stick to the Golem itself! That must've explains how it survives a bomb, rocket, spears, swords, arrows, and more!

Logic 95: Is there even the STANDARD bleachers in Legendary Arena? It's just these fancy huts with bleacher stands in them!

Logic 96: Doesn't the ice blocks in Frozen Peaks go a little too fast when they go under a bridge?

Logic 97: What does the Lumberjack have to do with rage?

Logic 98: Ponies that the Princes ride are really strong and fast! But aren't horses more appropriate?

Logic 99: Why does the Bomber in the Bomb Tower deal lower damage than a regular Bomber? It's a bomber right?!

Logic 100: Who opens all the chests that take time to open?

 **DMCsupergamer: Woo-hoo! 100 logics, amazing, outstanding, and incredible! Thanks for all the help that you readers support and contribute to me, but remember, that this book won't stop yet! Let's see if we can make it to 200 logics! I know we can do it!**


	11. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 101-110

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 101-110

Logic 101: How does the Bomber have infinite bombs?! The bombs appear in his hands by nothing!

Logic 102: Just like in Clash of Clans, when you place down a spell, why don't you see the spell dropping on its target?

Logic 103: One thing for sure that is different now is that most of the troops in Clash Royale that are from Clash of Clans have more HP.

Logic 104: When you hurl a Lighting Spell, Rocket, or anything highly destructive at the King Tower, the King survives it. Is it because of the clothing he is wearing?!

Logic 105: Every Arena has a source of something for its river, but Training Camp and P.E.K.K.A Playhouse has no source! How does it generate water and lava then?

Logic 106: As the ten second countdown begins, where does the voice come from? It can't be from the bleachers because no one is there!

Logic 107: Why is the Royal Giant six elixir? Spear Goblins and Goblins are both two elixir, so wouldn't it seem reasonable for the Giant and Royal Giant to be both five?

Logic 108: As boulders from the Bowler roll down, can't it deal extra damage as it gets smashed into pieces?

Logic 109: Can't it seem easier for the Musketeer to shoot at the Princesses guarding the Arena Towers?

Logic 110: It never turns daytime in P.E.K.K.A Playhouse, and Frozen Peaks. Why?


	12. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 111-120

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 111-120

Logic 111: The Giant Skeleton cost elixir, but it's a skeleton, so how can it cost elixir? That means all the skeleton kinds too!

Logic 112: Wouldn't it seem easier for the Miner to hit buildings underground?

Logic 113: How does the tombstone immediately spawns four skeletons once it gets destroyed?

Logic 114: Giants, Hog Riders, Royal Giant, or any other card that attacks buildings won't care if any troops are attacking them.

Logic 115: A Baby Dragon's fireball that spits out of his mouth is made out of fire. So shouldn't it increase damage over time?

Logic 116: You don't see archers take more arrows out of their bags when they shoot again.

Logic 117: Aren't you able to adjust the Inferno Tower to attack multiple targets?

Logic 118: Aren't you able to adjust the X-Bow to attack flying targets?

Logic 119: When an explosion explodes in the bridge next to the river, why don't you see large waves ripple through the river?

Logic 120: The Mega Minion's helmet shoots super high up in the air when it gets killed. But that should result in a high explosion of elixir, but the explosion of elixir is not really high. Why?


	13. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 121-130

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 121-130

Logic 121: If a Lighting Spell Hits Sparky, won't that give extra power and energy?

Logic 122: Is the Royal Giant the father, the uncle or other relative of the Giant.

Logic 123: Obviously the mirror should play the last card of the opponent! It's called mirror for a reason!

Logic 124: What are the ingredients of a Furnace?

Logic 125: Are the Three Musketeers Triplets or just friends?

Logic 126: When the Ice Spirit and Fire Spirit collide together, it should form water right?

Logic 127: Why does the Poison Spell make troops and cards slightly slower?

Logic 128: The Giant can just grab the Princesses away from the tower and throw them away, so why just hit the tower?

Logic 129: Can't it seem easier for troops to push other troops into the river?

Logic 130: The King Tower has an infinite source of cannonballs for his cannon, but why can't you at least SEE the cannonballs?

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks a bunch for five of these logics featured here** 05! **Yes, those logics were really good, and it took just a bit of effort from my friends at school to contribute more! So yeah, we're just seventy logics away from two hundred logics! Come on, I know we can do this! Once again, thanks Justin!**


	14. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 131-140

Clash Royale Logics 131-140

Logic 131: The Bowler doesn't know how to Bowl correctly.

Logic 132: The Mega Minion can be easily killed, even with its armor on.

Logic 133: The Prince's description said that you can be trampled, but the Prince doesn't trample people, he hits them with his lance!

Logic 134: Won't it seem reasonable to unlock the Mini P.E.K.K.A from P.E.K.K.A Playhouse?

Logic 135: The Arena Tower Princess and the regular Prince have different damages.

Logic 136: When the Inferno Tower gets destroyed, it explodes into elixir instead of wood, stone, obsidian, etc.

Logic 137: The Giant Skeleton deals lesser damage than the Giant. Why?

Logic 138: If you were to throw a fireball to water in a river, can't the piece of the river turn to stone?

Logic 139: The Princess's picture shows her bow with 3 arrows notched, but she shoots 5 arrows.

Logic 140: Archers cost three elixir and barely deal any damage. RIPOFF!

 **DMCsupergamer: Thank you for those logics Greg! These logics were actually pretty simple, ones I didn't recognize and realize, but even so, great work on those logics! Sorry about not being inactive, some moving problem erupted, but I am now active right now. If you have any questions about my move, you are welcome to PM me!**


	15. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 141-150

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 141-150

Logic 141: Can't the Lava Hound absorb the Fire Spirit's launch attack?

Logic 142: Arena 4 looks way deathlike then Frozen Peaks. Why?

Logic 143: If you freeze a portion of the river with a freeze spell, isn't the portion or the entire river going to freeze up?

Logic 144: Isn't the Electro Wizard immune to Tesla Zaps, Sparky, Lighting, or anything else that uses electricity?

Logic 145: The Giant takes one second to spawn, but it's bigger than the Mega Minion, which takes 1.3 seconds to spawn.

Logic 146: Isn't the freeze spell's duration going to last longer in Frozen Peaks?

Logic 147: Why are there no Goblins spectating in Jungle Arena?

Logic 148: Why are there no destructive sounds, dark cloud effects, or anything that sounds electrifying if you use the Lighting Spell?

Logic 149: Muskets are usually old-fashioned guns, so why do they look like "Boomsticks"?

Logic 150: The Giant has less HP than the Giant Skeleton, and yet, the Giant Skeleton has less armor.

 **DMCsupergamer: Sorry for that very late update, I've been trying to make mine more realistic and obvious, but thanks again for over 1,500 views!**


	16. Clash Royale Weird Logics 151-160

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 151-160

Logic 151: Aren't electro wizards powered up by anything electric like Zaps, Lightning Spells, etc.?

Logic 152: If the King Tower sees troops coming, shouldn't he unleash his cannon instead of wait for one of his towers to attack or he himself gets attacked?

Logic 153: The Mega Minion is wearing very heavy armor, but it has barely any HP.

Logic 154: How can the Lightning Spell be activated from the King tower?

Logic 155: The Executer is supposed to execute troops with one attack, but yet, some troops can survive a few more hits!

Logic 156: If you read the story of The Three Musketeers, the musketeers are men. In the Clash Royale game, they are women.

Logic 157: The Bandit hits her opponents with a stick, which deals quite a lot of damage.

Logic 158: The Giant Skeleton has no armor except a backpack full of gunpowder and a silly fur cap, and yet has over 2000 HP!

Logic 159: What's the difference in damage between a regular Bomber and a Bomber in a Bomb Tower if they are the same level? Don't tell me the regular Bomber cheated with more highly explosive bombs!

Logic 160: It is said that the Bandit can't be touched since she's fast. But everyone can see her, even you, so isn't she supposed to get hit anyways?


	17. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 161-170

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 161-170

Logic 161: Can't Single Target troops, like prince or P.E.K.K.A for example, can just swing their weapon to take out troops instead of waste their time and energy?

Logic 162: If you're the King of your towers, don't you get to do stuff to it, including decorating?

Logic 163: The King always has to stay on his tower. Like he is glued there forever. Kings need some breaks!

Logic 164: Who gives you free chests? From air?

Logic 165: Clash Royale is similar to Clash of Clans, so isn't it better to add heroes?

Logic 166: Ground Troops ignore pain from flying troops, which clearly shows they don't mind getting slowly killed.

Logic 167: A Bomber's Bomb does seem to go pretty high. Great for attacking air units!

Logic 168: Very small troops, like Skeletons or Goblins, don't get crushed by ginormous units like the Golem or Giant.

Logic 169: There is no sign of injury to any troops severely damage. Why is that? Their elixir isn't invisible is it?

Logic 170: The Giant looks big enough to punch some minions from the air, but he doesn't. Why?

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks again Goku-kun for those incredible sounding logics! Logics I even didn't think of! So, my credits for this one go to you. Well done, and keep up the good work and staying super!**


	18. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 171-180

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 171-180

Logic 171: If the Electro Wizard shoots static electricity, shouldn't it be able to attack anything nearby that nearly connects?

Logic 172: So you're telling me that the Dart Goblin chews gum and manages not to spit it out while he spits out darts? What kind of mouth system does he have?!

Logic 173: Wouldn't it be easier if the Giant Skeletons THROWS his bomb instead of carries it all the time?

Logic 174: Can't you just shoot the Goblin Barrel straight while it's in the air?

Logic 175: The Bandit is supposed to be invisible at all times RIGHT?!

Logic 176: In the Ice Golem's description, it states he is tough, when he barely deals any damage!

Logic 177: The Giant Skeleton's arm doesn't fall apart of all that heavy weight of the bomb.

Logic 178: Tornadoes can generally destroy buildings in real life, so what's with it in Clash Royale? Are you telling me that, all buildings are like tornado shelters?

Logic 179: If the Log has spikes attached to it, then it should be able to magnet onto buildings right?!

Logic 180: If the Miner digs up forcefully from underground, shouldn't it deal a bit damage because of the force?


	19. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 181-190

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 181-190

Logic 181: Why do normal barbarians walk so slow? Compared to elite ones, who run faster with more armor to carry.

Logic 182: Couldn't a bunch of arrows just take out the balloon? Hey! Stop aiming for the skeleton on the Balloon, aim for the thing that's keeping it afloat!

Logic 183: You don't see any signs of damage on towers if you hit them already, yet, once you do destroy them, they immediately get destroyed, from being perfectly new to immediately smashed to bits!

Logic 184: Can't any large troops like the giant, take out nearby troops attacking them? They are not self-conscious enough!

Logic 185: It would be a better idea for large troops such as the Giant Skeleton, to simply knock the princes off their horses instead of just punching them. They even did that in the commercials, so why not in the game too?

Logic 186: Why don't the ground-targeting troops seem to notice that they're taking damage from air troops? I mean, couldn't you just jump and knock them out of the sky?

Logic 187: The ice wizard shoots ice shards, yet his targets don't seem to suffer from frostbite. Same thing for the Ice Golem, Ice Spirit, and Freeze Spell. That seems kind of weird, because even the targets are moving slow!

Logic 188: So how does the Freeze Spell not melt immediately in P.E.K.K.A Playhouse?

Logic 189: Troops and Flying Targets tend to move in the direction of the tornado. Ground Troops are strong enough to stand on the ground while that's happening!

Logic 190: The Lava Hound has lava streams all around its body, but yet, they don't seem to drip out. Why?

 **DMCsupergamer: Thank you Guest for helping me with 7 of these great logics! Yes, Guests can be very helpful sometimes, so thank you again for helping me Guest! Let's all get ready for the next logics on the way to 200 total!**


	20. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 191-200

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 191-200

Logic 191: If someone melee is attacking the Princess, doesn't the Princess know it's easier to just stop aiming for the sky and shoot the troop already?!

Logic 192: How does the Giant Skeleton say something when he is placed down, when his vocal cords are removed?

Logic 193: If a ranged troop is attacking someone melee, what is the point in shooting them? Just hit them with whatever you got!

Logic 194: The Bandit can dash as long as she wants and as many as she wants. How is she not tired in the process? What does she do, drink energy shakes before she gets placed down. That's unfair! Well, she's a bandit.

Logic 195: Every prince you place down will all charge their pony at the exact same time. How is that possible? Are they all related generically?

Logic 196: How is the Executioner, who is barely armored, have more HP then the Knight, who is more armored than him?

Logic 197: Aren't the skeletons produced by the tombstone crawl or climb out of it, instead of just appear in front of it?

Logic 198: The Rage inside of the Rage Bottle looks so small, and despite it, it can cover a lot of range.

Logic 199: Isn't the freeze spell supposed to melt faster in P.E.K.K.A Playhouse? It seems to melt at the exact same time always!

Logic 200: How does the Furnace cook fire spirits? You don't see anything going on when you look at the pot!

DMCsupergamer: YEAH! We have now accomplished our goal of 200 logics! Yes, this seems quite a lot now, but as you know me, I'd like to go even further than usual, and that's because in this universe, I believe that there are no boundaries to accomplishing in the impossible. Now, let's aim for 300 logics! I know we can accomplish that goal, with help of viewers like you!


	21. Clash Royale Weird Logics 201-210

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 201-210

Logic 201: First of all, how is Night Witch a Witch? She can't even cast spells!

Logic 202: Skeletons are generally very thin, so can't arrows go through them?

Logic 203: The barbarians carrying the battle ram just got to move the same way the regular barbarians move, so how are they faster? Unless of course, they got those high tech speed shoes, which don't exist in those kind of times!

Logic 204: The Inferno Dragon is basically a Baby Dragon wearing a helmet and barrel. Isn't it supposed to deal area damage inferno too?

Logic 205: The so called "Destructo Beams" The witch shoots deal very little damage. Maybe the Witch in her opinion thinks her "Destructo Beams" are more powerful than other projectiles like the Fireballs. Arrogant!

Logic 206: A Giant at full Health can survive a rocket blast, and how is that possible? Maybe because of all the meat and fat inside of him!

Logic 207: Seriously, a rocket's explosion is not powerful enough to engulf an entire arena. What is with Supercell's calculations?!

Logic 208: It would seem for better for the Lumberjack to drink the rage before battle instead of always carrying it around.

Logic 209: The Baby Dragon always stays a Baby, and never grows up. Ah, too be young again.

Logic 210: If you throw a spell to a building, there is no visual damages you can see.

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks again Goku-Kun for those awesome 10 logics! A great way to start off our journey to 300 logics! Keep them up!**


	22. Clash Royale Wierd Logics 211-220

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 211-220

Logic 211: Since the Hidden Tesla shoots electricity, shouldn't it zap anything it touches?

Logic 212: When the King throws a spell that launches from the cannon, like a fireball or arrow, towards moving troops, don't the troops know that they should dodge?

Logic 213: Can't it be easier for the Giant to just yank buildings off the ground?

Logic 214: Every single time during Sudden Death, it rains in Jungle Arena, EVERY SINGLE TIME?! Does the sudden death have something to do with the sky there?!

Logic 215: The Sparky should be immune to the Electro Wizard's zaps since it charges electricity.

Logic 216: Every single troop, no matter when or where, attack at the same pace over and over again, without changing it.

Logic 217: The King's cannon deals lower damage than the Princess's arrow, but come to think of it, a cannonball is a lot more painful than a single arrow.

Logic 218: Can't the miner just dig under buildings and keep digging under it to make it collapsed down to the ground?

Logic 219: Why do buildings cost elixir when they aren't even made out of elixir? Well, except the Bomb Tower, and spawners that is!

Logic 220: Why can't the X-Bow shoot air troops as well? It can shoot air targets in Clash of Clans, but why not Clash Royale?


	23. Clash Royale Weird Logics 221-230

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 221-230

Logic 221: Just because you have a shield doesn't mean you can survive a highly destructive spell, like a rocket.

Logic 222: The rocket is super huge, and has a small radius.

Logic 223: Super Magical, Legendary, and Epic Chests can open when they have no key holes.

Logic 224: The cannon is much too small to fit a spell.

Logic 225: If 2 spells collide against one another, they just pass through instead of explode against each other. That's bad collision effects right there!

Logic 226: Goblins from a goblin barrel don't get hurt from fall impact.

Logic 227: The Hog Rider's hog can trample anyone in it's away!

Logic 228: The Princess is armored and still can't survive a log when unarmored archers can!

Logic 229: Can't big troops catch the log instead of letting it perish them?

Logic 230: The Log explodes at the end of its roll, and it doesn't deal any damage!

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks again for those really good I should say logics Larry and Goku-Kun! Keep up both of your work, and enjoy the upcoming logics everyone!**


	24. Clash Royale Weird Logics 231-240

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 231-240

Logic 231: Zap deals area damage, as it is a bolt, while the lighting is a bolt too that doesn't do that.

Logic 232: Spells don't deal damage to the terrain.

Logic 233: Troops disappear in elixir, very quickly too. Isn't there supposed to be some kind of elixir corpse or something?

Logic 234: Bigger Troop = Bigger Death Splash Elixir. Supercell doesn't apply that.

Logic 235: Lighting is also not attracted to metal objects and stuff like that.

Logic 236: The Balloon drops a massive death bomb the size of its cockpit!

Logic 237: The Golem could walk over the river with his ginormous height, but unfortunately, he doesn't do that.

Logic 238: Cannons take little time shooting, and aren't cannonballs supposed to reload slowly?

Logic 239: The Sparky's electric coil looks like it can adjust itself to target flying enemies.

Logic 240: Troops aim for the towers than the people that are defending them!

 **DMCsupergamer: Sorry for taking a super long time to upload. But thanks again Larry and Goku-Kun! Both of your logics come in great numbers, I can't fit them all in one page. Keep up the good work, and I'll try to do my best too!**


	25. Clash Royale Weird Logics 241-250

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 241-250

Logics 241: The Sword a Knight carries will actually wedge itself into the ground after the Knight gets killed. This is considered not possible, because the rock is hard, and the sword seems to go very little distance in the air.

Logic 242: Why would the miner use a shovel for attacking? He has a candle in his helmet, so it could be useful for fusing a bomb!

Logic 243: The P.E.K.K.A is fast to catch a butterfly in the Clash of Clans commercials, but is walks very slow.

Logic 244: The fuse for a bomb seems to go inside before the bomb blows up.

Logic 245: The Bomber wears goggles and a helmet, great for flying some kind of airship.

Logic 246: Ranged Troops never miss…ever! In fact, their projectiles and ammo will follow the very quick bandit!

Logic 247: The Electro Wizard spawns an electric shock upon spawning, but upon the Ice Wizard's spawning, nothing happens! Except him spawning of course.

Logic 248: In Frozen Peak, how can Barbarians survive the super cold frigid temperatures?

Logic 249: Sometimes, Kings look away from the direction their cannon is firing in? How are they supposed to defend themselves? By luck of the cannon?!

Logic 250: The Princess apparently has good math. She can shoot high in the air and somehow get her target without even aim straight at them!

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks again for more logics Larry and Goku-Kun!**


	26. Clash Royale Weird Logics 251-260

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 251-260

Logic 251: Troops barely show any facial expressions.

Logic 252: Troops show the same movement whenever they move.

Logic 253: Lighting causes fires when it hits the ground or something weak, but it doesn't do that.

Logic 254: Why can't troops say different things as they shoot or attack? They always say the same kind of dialogue over and over again!

Logic 255: When a volley of arrows hits a medium sized troop like a Knight, the troop won't fall back and will absorb it! How painful is that?!

Logic 256: When a fireball hits a troop, the troop skids across the ground, not even getting off the ground!

Logic 257: If a spell gets launched from the King's cannon, it can still be in accurate direction when the cannon is facing away.

Logic 258: There are lilypads in Goblin Stadium, so can't troops use that to cross the river?

Logic 259: Even something small like goblins can stop a Prince's charge or a Dark Prince's charge. Their charge should cut through them right?

Logic 260: If a troop gets hit with something sharp, they somehow don't bleed!


	27. Clash Royale Weird Logics 261-270

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 261-270

Logic 261: You can't see visible damage to the Dark Prince's shield as he drops it. Same with Guards.

Logic 262: Bats are nocturnal, so how come they can still fly during the day? Are those bats or something else?!

Logic 263: Weak troops like the Princess for example, won't escape from enemies like the P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, troops that deal lots of damage. Well, at least they are fearless!

Logic 264: Guards and the Dark Prince's shield should have been able to deflect foreign projectiles.

Logic 265: The Mega Knight falls straight through the sky and crash lands on the ground, not hurting any nearby troops in the process.

Logic 266: Troops should have just hit the cannon cart's base instead of the barrel itself. It would have been easier!

Logic 267: The Sparky drops a single wheel when destroyed, but she has 4 wheels.

Logic 268: Can't the Tower Princess shoot the Goblin Barrel while it's in mid-air?

Logic 269: Why don't the Goblins from the Goblin Barrel smash straight on top of the King Tower or Princess Tower when you position it straight at the center of it?

Logic 270: The Goblin Hut is made out of straw and wood and still has a decent amount of HP.

DMCsupergamer: Thanks again for those great logics Guest! Those are some really good ones and those future troop logics too!


	28. Clash Royale Weird Logics 271-280

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 271-280

Logic 271: The Dark Prince has more armor than the Prince, and has less HP also.

Logic 272: The Dark Prince has excellent steering skills, despite his bucket jolting around in his head.

Logic 273: When a Hog Rider jumps over the river, troops ignore it. Don't they know they still have to kill it? Or are they too amazed to think the Hog Rider is some kind of mysterious warrior?

Logic 274: The bandit must have superhuman legs, as she can "dash" or jump over the river!

Logic 275: Despite the Bandit's description, two bandits can hit each other when dashing.

Logic 276: The Giant Skeleton leaves no bones when he is killed, only a bomb.

Logic 277: A Bomb is powerful in reality, but a large variety of troops can still survive it.

Logic 278: Muskets produce smoke after ammo is shot from them, but the Musketeer's musket doesn't do that.

Logic 279: Isn't it painful for a Barbarian to have to resist a Knight's sword and a spiked club from the Dark Prince?

Logic 280: When a troop sees a target, he or she or it starts attacking it and ignores if someone else is hitting them!

 **DMCsupergamer: Wow, Goku-Kun, thanks again for those really good logics! These logics spark up extra ideas for the other logics featured here, so thanks again, because in a way, you helped me finish up the rest of these logics!**


	29. Clash Royale Weird Logics 281-290

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 281-290

Logic 281: Tombstones are made out of stone for most of its parts, but it has less HP than wooden buildings! Maybe it has wood colored gray!

Logic 282: No zombies spawning from Graveyards and Tombstones? Why not?

Logic 283: Air troops should at least get hurt from the Log when it drops down from the sky.

Logic 284: Unless the river is shallow water, troops cannot drown.

Logic 285: The Golem, Giant, Ice Golem, Lava Hound, for example, attack troops in Clash of Clans, but not in Clash Royale.

Logic 286: Lava is really powerful in real life and can kill someone. Unlike the Lava Hound though, that barely spits out harmful lava.

Logic 287: Is the Valkyrie one of the very few melee troops that is smart enough to take out large swarms and hordes? Why not the P.E.K.K.A too?

Logic 288: Troops like the Knight for example, can't be beheaded or his or her's head decapitated by the Valkyrie's spin.

Logic 289: Somehow the Valkyrie is immune to dizziness from all that spinning with her battle axe.

Logic 290: Barbarians attack all ground troops, but the Battle Ram, that has Barbarians carrying them, will attack buildings generally.

DMCsupergamer: Goku-Kun, thanks again for those really awesome logics that I can't even think of! You deserve a lot of credits for this one, so thanks a lot, and keep making those awesome logics!


	30. Clash Royale Weird Logics 291-300

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 291-300

Logic 291: Why does Supercell allow you to have your name as "Supercell"? Well, at least they give you more freedom.

Logic 292: So when you rocket a Cannon Cart, all the rocket does is break its wheels.

Logic 293: Lots of troops can survive being electrocuted several times from the Electro Wizard before getting killed.

Logic 294: Every troop keeps making the same pose every time they spawn.

Logic 295: There is a massive decrease in radius for the healing spell.

Logic 296: The Prince's lance seems to go through a troop every time he thrusts it forward.

Logic 297: Can't the Hog Rider just keep jumping over anyone that tries to attack him?

Logic 298: Why can't the Bandit dash away to dodge someone highly powerful, like a P.E.K.K.A for example? I guess that's what only men bandits can do heh heh!

Logic 299: Archers seem to run slower than they do in Clash of Clans. Why?

Logic 300: Come on Bandit! Why don't you just dash behind someone and then hit them in the back of the head to knock them out! That would be much easier!

 **DMCsupergamer: 300 logics, this is amazing! I didn't think we would reach this far before, but thanks again to all the people who helped make this possible, like Goku-Kun, Larry, and all the other Guests out there! If I have missed your name, I am deeply sorry, but you deserve credit too, whoever names I have missed! Now let's be more ambitious and aim for 400 logics!**


	31. Clash Royale Weird Logics 301-310

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 301-310

Logic 301: A Barbarian Hut, which is wooden generally, can survive a rocket, with almost half health left!

Logic 302: Why doesn't damage from enemies and spells and buildings when they hit spawners, don't kill any troops spawned from them?

Logic 303: The log can pass through buildings without leaving a dent, let alone a hole!

Logic 304: When Minions die, they turn to elixir, which is purple blood. When blue and red mix, it's purple!

Logic 305: When the Mega Knight jumps, it can't target flying enemies!

Logic 306: The Mini P.E.K.K.A, which has metal armor, has LESS HP than a Man who wears few clothing and rides on a Pig, or Hog.

Logic 307: The Bowler doesn't want to try new things, like smashing troops with boulders instead of just rolling them. What a stubborn creature!

Logic 308: After you three crown someone by just destroying one arena tower and then destroy the king tower, the troops seem to stare at the other destroyed arena tower for a few split seconds. It's already destroyed people!

Logic 309: The Bowler is just wearing funny looking shorts and nothing else and has over a thousand HP points!

Logic 310: The Mega Knight can jump so high despite all of that super heavy armor he is wearing.

 **DMCsupergamer: Thanks Guest for those great sounding logics to start off the quest for 400 logics! Great job using new cards to your advantage with their weird sounding logics!**


	32. Clash Royale Weird Logics 311-320

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 311-320

Logic 311: The Mega Knight's maces look extremely heavy, and they are weaker than a Prince's lance barely! Maybe he pulls his punches?!

Logic 312: The Mega Knight can move very few directions thanks to his big maces! Nice design Supercell!

Logic 313: The 3 Musketeer's description says that if you disrespect them, it would be a cardinal sin, and yet, you can still kill them in many ways!

Logic 314: When Electro Wizards create an electrifying triangle. Illuminati confirmed!

Logic 315: Elixir evaporates very quickly, even in arenas where the sky is dark!

Logic 316: The Log is defiantly made out of wood, and while it's rolling, you can't destroy it with a rocket!

Logic 317: Goblins in Jungle Arena don't mind the giant gold storage near the left of the arena. Why?

Logic 318: So Poison can effect buildings? How? By withering them?!

Logic 319: Troops have a super good sense of direction and can tell if something or someone spawned behind them!

Logic 320: The Valkyrie, who wears a fur coat, can go up against a heavily armored knight.

 **DMCsupergamer** : **Thanks again Goku-Kun for those logics. If you read my note in "Clash Royale: The Beginning", you should have known that I am starting to continue my story, but I would like to use Goku-Kun's logics to good use, so thanks again for those logics, and after the next chapter of these weird and funny logics, it's time to start continuing my "Clash Royale: The Beginning"!**


	33. Clash Royale Weird Logics 321-330

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 321-330

Logic 321: An explosion from a fireball or Rocket or some spell like that, ALWAYS sends a troop or troops towards its target. Is it designed that way?

Logic 322: Barbarians have very little armor so they should run really fast, and even the knight can run faster than them!

Logic 323: Troops don't even dodge the log; they just run right into it. I guess they are cocky and thinking their tough enough to absorb the log!

Logic 324: Most of the troops in the whole Clash Royale game kind of drops from the sky. Where do they come from? Do they come straight from heaven or they were once used before, and then their elixir evaporated from the ground and then in the sky they formed again when their need?

Logic 325: Arrows can take out minions if they are leveled decently, and yet, arrows from princesses and archers can't take it out in one shot!

Logic 326: The Fireball has a knockback, and in real life, it only burns. So that's how powerful the force of the fireball is? Can't it pummel faster?

Logic 327: So towers can get enhanced by the rage spell even though they don't look like they are consuming it?!

Logic 328: Ground troops who target ground units should run away if Minion Hordes or someone flying hits them, but they don't.

Logic 329: Kind of amazing how a mirror mirrors the troop, but not its elixir cost!

Logic 330: Every time the Bandit finishes a dash, there is a bit of a smoke effect coming out of the target. Somehow no matter how much she dashes and hits, a fire can't be summoned.

 **DMCsupergamer: Alright, thanks Goku-Kun for more logics that you have for me! And thanks again to everyone else for reading my logics, I will start to continue more of the chapters of my "Clash Royale: The Beginning" for maybe a few weeks or even months.**


	34. Clash Royale Weird Logics 331-340

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 331-340

Logic 331: The Mega Minion is supposed to be related to the P.E.K.K.A due to its armor? In what possible way?

Logic 332: The Mega Knight and the Dark Prince sure look identical. Isn't the Mega Knight supposed to look similar to the Knight?

Logic 333: The Prince and the Dark Prince are similar with their charge ability, but there is sure a huge difference between a Lance, and a Spiked Club!

Logic 334: The Landscaper featured in the Clash Royale seems to appear in the arena, although in the game itself, you can't find him anywhere? Why? Just to get the center of attention on TV?!

Logic 335: Defeated Kings cannot be found underneath the rubble if their King Tower is destroyed, so how can they still send Emojis?

Logic 336: A regular goblin can have the didgeridoo ability and not where the mask, but why? What does the mask do? Scare the goblin's foes?

Logic 337: Every different type of card except spells should have their own unique elixir splash, yet, some of them seem like the same to others…why?

Logic 338: It takes just a few hits to pop a single balloon in a Skeleton Barrel, but does that mean that the balloons keeping it afloat can survive a single arrow at least?!

Logic 339: The Magma and Lava around the Inferno Tower's base seems gooey and sloppy, yet, it still manages to keep it inside.

Logic 340: Whenever the Baby Dragon or Wizard or Fireball or any type of Fire Attack hits a troop or building, you can't see any ash marks on them!

 **DMCsupergamer: It's been a long time since I kept this up to date, but you can see here that I am trying my best. I like to thank KratosDrake for helping with making seven of these awesome logics, so thanks again, and thank you for reading the logics too! You can be sure to look forward to more logics, as well as other growing stories I made in the Clash Royale category, like "Brothers of Friendships"!**


	35. Clash Royale Weird Logics 341-350

Clash Royale Weird and Funny Logics 341-350

Logic 341: The Hog Rider's purpose may be the attack only buildings. Does the man really want that if the pig wants that?

Logic 342: If something dangerous like a P.E.K.K.A, Sparky, or something dangerous and flying like a Minion Horde is in front or above troops, they just run forward anyways. That's pretty dumb. Well, of course it is!

Logic 343: When you tornado troops, some go in their original direction, but some go the opposite way. Supercell has to edit more of their programming!

Logic 344: The Mortar can still somehow miss even though it has a mind of its own.

Logic 345: What keeps the X-Bow firing? Only six elixir? And the X-Bow can shoot enough bolts to take out an Arena Tower when undisturbed.

Logic 346: Why follow Chief Pat on YouTube when he's not the top player? Ah, because he is pretty controversial, like Misplaced Rockets.

Logic 347: If Clash Royale has electricity and technology, why not build a plane, or even a spaceship?

Logic 348: Sure, the Hog Rider can jump over the Log when he jumps over the bridge, but can't the man make his hog jump over the log without help from the bridge?

Logic 349: The Hunter's Gun has a barrel of a decent size, but how can it fit up to ten cannonballs at once?!

Logic 350: When you destroy a crown tower in double or triple or whatever elixir mode, you don't get any extra elixir or something? The elixir doesn't even spill out or rather, burst out. What a waste.

 **DMCsupergamer: KiraLight-san, thanks again for those awesome logics that are very weird, yeah! Hopefully we can keep these logics rolling in, as we are nearly reaching 400 logics! And everyone else be sure to check out my profile! It's entering an update era mode. But what is that? That is when I add one big update to my profile each day, so be sure to check it out!**


End file.
